The Jealous Prince Returns
by Nintendo Nut1
Summary: Sequel to The Jealous Prince. Ten years after Link and Zelda marry, Chapland returns to Hyrule for a visit. But why?
1. Hylian Bliss

A/N: HO-LAY CRAP!!!! I'M WRITING A SEQUEL!?!? WHAT'S COME OVER ME!?!?!?! AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH*twitch* Ah, that's better. Ahem. . . Anyway, I'm sure you were ALL expecting a sequel to "The Jealous Prince" sooner or later. . . Okay, maybe you weren't. Bite me. (sticks her tongue out) Anyways, here's the first chapter!! YAYNESS!!!  
  
The Jealous Prince Returns: Chapter 1: Hylian Bliss  
  
It was a sunny afternoon in Hyrule Field. The children played their little games while their parents watched and sat in the shade. Princess Zelda looked over at her husband, who was leaning against the tree, asleep.  
  
Prince Link was sleeping peacefully, his long bangs hanging in front of his handsome face. Despite the fact that he was now twenty-seven years old, he looked as young as he did ten years ago. It was like he never changed over the years.  
  
Zelda lightly shook him awake. "Link, sweetheart, wake up. You dozed off again."  
  
Link slowly opened his eyes and looked over at Zelda. "Mmm. . . So I did. . ."  
  
They looked at each other, silent.  
  
". . . What, are you gonna punish me now?"  
  
"No!" Zelda giggled, slightly elbowing him. "I'm just. . . concerned, that's all. You've been dozing off quite a lot. Are you not getting enough sleep?"  
  
Link paused, then yawned. "Not really. . ."  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
He sighed sleepily. "I dunno. . . I've got this feeling something bad's going to happen. . ."  
  
"Really. . .?"  
  
"I don't want it to bother you, though. . ."  
  
Before either of them could continue, a little girl's voice called out to them.  
  
"MOMMY! DADDY!"  
  
They turned to the source and saw a little girl running towards them, sobbing. She wore a green sleeveless tunic, a deeper green pair of tights, and green boots. A small, simple crown with a single ruby stone surrounded her head, mostly covered by several short bangs. Her long golden braid trailed behind her as she ran towards them, tears streaming from her bright blue eyes. She flew into Link's arms, her tears soaking his tunic.  
  
"Florence, honey, what's wrong?" Zelda asked, concerned.  
  
"The boys over there are being mean to me! They won't let me play with them because I'm just a girl and they're playing boy games and they won't let me play!" she cried between sobs.  
  
"Oh. . . Shh, it's okay, calm down. . ." Link whispered comfortingly, holding the girl tightly.  
  
"They also called me names and didn't believe me when I said you were me mommy and daddy! They called me a liar!"  
  
The two adults looked at each other. Link looked back down at Florence and smiled.  
  
"Well, then, we'll just prove them wrong, won't we?"  
  
The girl nodded hastily between sniffs, and the two got up off the ground.  
  
"Coming, Zelda?" asked Link.  
  
"No, you two go ahead."  
  
"Aw, come on, Zel, your daughter's in distress!" He smiled while Florence looked with begging eyes.  
  
Zelda couldn't say no even if she wanted to. She got up herself and joined her husband's side as Florence ran ahead. The group of boys quickly noticed them and stared at the two in awe.  
  
"Whoa, guys, look who it is!"  
  
"Wow, it's really them!"  
  
Link raised a hand to silence them, then placed it on Florence's shoulder.  
  
"What's going on between you and my daughter?"  
  
The boys stalled. "Um. . . well. . ."  
  
"From what we understand, you're not letting her play with you because of her gender. Is this true?" Zelda asked calmly and politely.  
  
". . ."  
  
"Just let her play with you, okay?"  
  
The boys nodded nervously and Florence ran off with them. But Link stopped the lead boy for a second. He whispered softly to him.  
  
"Listen to me. You see that girl over there?" He pointed at Florence. "That's my only daughter right there, and I really care about her. If you insult her or let anything happen to her. . . I can't be held responsible for what I do."  
  
The boy slowly nodded and ran off.  
  
"Link!" Zelda said in an irritated tone. "You don't just threaten the poor child!"  
  
"I-I'm sorry. . ." His voice was shaky, and he looked over at Florence, a worried expression on his face. Zelda wrapped an arm around his shoulder.  
  
"She's a big girl, Link," she said. "I think she can take care of herself."  
  
"I-I know. . . It's just that. . . if anything would happen to her. . . I don't know what I'd do. . ." He lowered his head, then looked up at Zelda with those beautiful eyes. "You two are everything to me. . . I would hate to have anything happen to either one of you. . ."  
  
"Oh. . ." Zelda sighed, taking her thumb and wiping a single tear of his cheek. "Please try not to worry, Link. We'll be fine. I think it's wonderful you care so much about us."  
  
Link smiled softly at this comment, wrapping an arm around his wife's waist. They looked at Florence, who was simply enjoying herself, catching bugs with the boys. The concerned look in Link's eyes remained as he watched his little girl quietly.  
  
(If anything would happen to her. . . I don't know what I'd do. . ."  
  
~*~  
  
"Link, dear, could you put Florence to bed, please?"  
  
"Of course. Come on, Florence, time for sleep."  
  
"Piggyback! I wanna piggyback, please?"  
  
"Alright, hop on!"  
  
Florence jumped on her father's back, holding onto his shoulders, while he held her legs against his sides. They rushed down the halls of the castle, little Florence giggling all the way. When they reached her bedroom, she jumped off him, removed her boots, and climbed into bed. While Link tucked her in, she spoke.  
  
"Daddy, can you tell me a story?"  
  
Link smiled and sat down on the bed. "Okay, what do you want to hear?"  
  
"I want something different. I like your hero stories, but. . . Who else did you fight besides Ganondorf?"  
  
Link paused at such a question. Was it okay to tell her about. . . him? After much thought, he sighed and began.  
  
"Well. . . . . . There was this man. . . He's the Prince of Roslanda. . . His name is Chapland. . ."  
  
Florence seemed intimidated by this name, and pulled the covers tighter. ". . . W-what'd he do?"  
  
"Before you were born, when me and your mother were still engaged. . . He came to our land. . . For some reason, he didn't think we fit together. . . He thought that just because I wasn't royalty, I didn't deserve her. . ."  
  
"S-s-so what did he do?"  
  
"He attacked us and took us to his kingdom. . . He tried to kill me and marry her. . ."  
  
Florence gasped. "How mean!"  
  
"Exactly. We did get away, though. . ." He slyly smiled. "You know what? I think he was jealous of me."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yep, he was jealous because I got such a beautiful woman and he didn't."  
  
"Oh. . . Well, maybe because he was so mean, he chased away all the girls!"  
  
Link laughed at this comment, which was actually true. "Yes, that's quite possible." He tucked her in. "Now, it's time to sleep. Good night."  
  
"Good night."  
  
He kissed her goodnight and left her alone to sleep. He paused at the doorway and looked back at Florence, smiling warmly.  
  
"Sweet sleep, Florence." He whispered and closed the door.  
  
A/N: WEEE!!!! CUTENESS!!!  
  
Link: I had a daughter!?  
  
Florence: Daddy!! ^-^ (hugs Link)  
  
Link: Hey, your kinda cute. . . (hugs her back)  
  
Florence: ^-^  
  
Link: ^-^  
  
Aw. . . Isn't that nice? ^___^ Anyway, review! More shall come (if you're patient)! 


	2. The Prince Returns

A/N: What's up, people!?!? Gas prices, that's what's up where I live. -_-;; I just got my new Nintendo Power Issue, and The Wind Waker dominated the NP 2003 Game Awards!!! AIN'T THAT AWESOME OR WHAT!?!?!?  
  
Florence: Yay, Daddy! (hugs him)  
  
Link: ^-^  
  
Hee. . . ^-^ Cuteness. Anyways, here's the next chapter.  
  
The Jealous Prince Returns: Chapter 2: The Prince Returns  
  
Morning was rising in Roslanda. The prince looked out his window in a thoughtful way, silent. He was thirty-five years old, and yet he had no bride to call his princess. Why? Why was no one willing to be his bride? He didn't know. Suddenly, the door opened, and the elderly king walked in.  
  
"Why, good morning, Chapland!" he greeted lightly.  
  
"Good morning." The prince replied gravely.  
  
"Now, now, Chapland, cheer up! Now is not the time to be grim. I have news from Hyrule!"  
  
The word "Hyrule" caught Chapland's attention. He huffed. "It's about time we heard from them. . . How long has it been, ten years?"  
  
"Now, Chapland, they were most likely busy. Now let's see here. . ." He read over a parchment. "Well, it looks like they've got things under control. . . They're rich in ore and mercury. . . population is up. . . Oh, Link married Zelda and became the prince! No surprise to me, of course. . ."  
  
Chapland did not respond to this. He had no reason to. He was over his obsession with Zelda, and finally learned to accept them.  
  
"Oh!. . . Here's something interesting! They had a child! A girl named Florence! She turns seven in a few days."  
  
This caught Chapland's attention. They had a girl? Interesting. . .  
  
"That's simply wonderful! Good for them!" the king said. He looked over at Chapland to see him getting ready for something, putting on his royal clothes.  
  
"My dear boy, what's the occasion?"  
  
"I'll be leaving for Hyrule today."  
  
"I guarantee you won't receive a warm welcome."  
  
"I'm aware of that, but it's been ten years. I've changed and you know that. I only wish to apologize to them for my senseless acts."  
  
"Why, Chapland, that would be wonderful! I'll alert the harbor to get a boat ready for you!"  
  
He left, leaving Chapland alone to think.  
  
~*~  
  
Zelda slowly awakened. She looked over at her sleeping husband and smiled. At last, he was getting the sleep he needed. However, it was now time to wake up. She tried to shake him awake, but he simply groaned and waved her away groggily, and continued to slumber. At that moment, Florence walked into the room, yawning and rubbing the sleep from her eyes.  
  
"Good morning, Florence." Zelda greeted.  
  
"Morning." she yawned.  
  
"Your father doesn't seem to be waking up. Could you wake him up for me?"  
  
Florence nodded, lightly giggling. She climbed on top of him and sat down, an inch away from his face.  
  
"DADDY!!"  
  
Instantly, Link's eyes shot open in surprise. They all laughed as he playfully pushed Florence off.  
  
"Alright, you win, I'm up." He got out from under the covers, swung his legs over the side, and stretched his arms behind his back, yawning. Zelda leaned over and placed a kiss on his cheek.  
  
"Good morning, sweetheart."  
  
"Good morning, sugarplum," He looked down at Florence, smiling. "And good morning to my little ray of sunshine!"  
  
"Morning!" She jumped up and hugged him. The family was completely happy in this moment, until. . .  
  
"Er. . . Excuse me, Your Highnesses. . ."  
  
They all faced the doorway, where a guard stood nervously.  
  
"Yes? What is it?" asked Zelda.  
  
"There is a visitor who wishes to see you."  
  
Link couldn't help but get nervous himself. Was it who he thought it was? Zelda remained calm, though.  
  
"Send him in."  
  
The guard nodded, bowed, and rushed out. A few minutes later, in came. . .  
  
Prince Chapland.  
  
Link and Zelda flinched, caught by surprise. It couldn't be him! What in Din's name was he doing here!? Florence, though, innocent as ever, didn't know what was going on, and regarded the stranger (to her) innocently.  
  
"Who are you?" she asked.  
  
The man bowed. "Prince Chapland of Roslanda."  
  
Florence's composure quickly changed, as she gasped and quickly hid behind her parents.  
  
"Chapland, what are you doing here?" asked Zelda, slightly shakily.  
  
"Is it a sin to check up on my neighboring country?"  
  
"You tired to kill me and take my wife!!!" Link burst out in anger. "What makes you think we'll just allow you to come into our country!?!?"  
  
"Now, now, Link, it's been ten years. I've changed."  
  
"I don't care how much you've changed," Link's voice was low, full of tension, as he spoke through clenched teeth. "The sins of the past still exist, Chapland."  
  
"I completely understand, I only wish for you to give me one chance. One."  
  
They were all silent.  
  
"What do you think, Link?" whispered Zelda. "Should we trust him?"  
  
Link's eyes narrowed into silts. "I'd trust him no more than I'd trust Ganondorf."  
  
Chapland pressed further. "Please, let us forget the past for now, and give me just one chance."  
  
Silence again. Florence lightly tugged on Link's shirt.  
  
"Daddy. . . I think he means it."  
  
He looked down at her. She had a point. He sighed and reluctantly nodded.  
  
"Alright, but just one chance!!" He clearly added.  
  
"I thank you," Chapland looked down at Florence. "Ah, this must be your daughter, Florence."  
  
Florence slowly came out of her hiding place and slowly approached him. Zelda held Link back by the shoulder when he tried to stop her. Florence looked up at Chapland curiously.  
  
"You're Chapland?"  
  
He nodded. "I understand you've probably heard nothing but bad stories of me, but I assure you, I've changed. Do you want to see something nice?"  
  
Florence nodded. Chapland smirked. He spun around, then held the point of his thin sword right in front of her face. The two parents shouted in shock, and Florence stared in horror.  
  
"Relax, child, I have no intention of hurting you. I just couldn't help but flash off a bit of my skills. Sorry for the scare."  
  
He withdrew the sword, much to their relief, and handed it to her. She looked at it in awe.  
  
"It's called a rapier. It's a type of sword we use in my country. I assume your father has taught you the ways of the sword." He looked at Link, who eyed him suspiciously.  
  
"Uh-huh! We train at the Lost Woods!" Florence beamed.  
  
Chapland smiled. "How would you like it if I taught you how to wield a rapier?"  
  
Florence's eyes went wide. "Really? Wow, can I, Mommy, can I, Daddy??"  
  
"Well, should we?" whispered Zelda to Link.  
  
Link paused. Anything could happen to Florence, but it looked like she really wanted to do it.  
  
". . . I-isn't there anything else you can use that's less. . . sharp?"  
  
"Why, certainly," Chapland removed another rapier made of wood. "This one is extremely dull. It won't even leave a mark."  
  
Florence held it and looked at her parents with begging eyes.  
  
"Well, I really don't see any harm in it. . ." mused Zelda.  
  
Link sighed. "Fine. . . But if anything happens to her. . ."  
  
"Nothing will happen to her. Not on my watch." He turned to Florence. "Let us practice outside."  
  
She nodded and they walked out together. Link dropped onto his bed and sighed in frustration. Zelda joined his side.  
  
"Zelda, why is he here? What does he want?"  
  
"I don't know, but I think he's being serious. Perhaps he has changed and he's only come here to amend his ways."  
  
"But Zelda, he. . ."  
  
"I know what he did, Link, but it's been a while. I think we should give him at least one chance."  
  
Link sighed. "But it's so hard. . ."  
  
"Link, remember our discussion about respecting other nobles?"  
  
"I know, I know, it's just that. . ."  
  
"I know it's difficult, I agree with you. But it's only fair to give him a chance."  
  
Link sighed and nodded. He looked out the window to see Chapland fencing with Florence, instructing her along the way. She seemed to enjoy his presence, like he never had any evil intentions before.  
  
Link wished he could accept Chapland as easily as she did. . .  
  
A/N: Ooh, Chapland has returned. . . Will he be good or bad? Hmm. . . Well, I already know because I already wrote it all, but you will just have to wait!! ^-^  
  
Florence: Aw. . .  
  
Link: She's cruel, ain't she?  
  
Florence: No, I just want her to update!  
  
Link: . . .Uh. . . right.  
  
Don't worry, Florence, I'll update soon!  
  
Florence: Yay! ^-^  
  
Link: Goddesses, she's so cute. . . ^-^  
  
Hee hee. . . Review, peoples!!! 


	3. Long Time No See

A/N: Alright, back in the groove! Time for another chapter!  
  
Link and Florence: YAY!!!!  
  
The Jealous Prince Returns: Chapter 3: Long Time No See  
  
The sun slowly set and the moon shined down upon the castle. Chapland led Florence back into castle.  
  
"Very well done for your first time, Florence. You learn fast."  
  
Florence beamed back in return. Link and Zelda approached them. Zelda looked calm, and Link had an unreadable expression on his face.  
  
"Hello, you two," Zelda greeted. "How was the lesson?"  
  
"It was fun!" Florence cheered, bouncing up and down in excitement.  
  
"Well, I'm glad you enjoyed it. Come to our bedroom and you can tell me all about it."  
  
"Okay!" She joined her mother's side.  
  
Zelda looked back to Link and Chapland. "Why don't you two go take a stroll and catch up on things?"  
  
Link looked over at Chapland, who nodded in agreement. He figured there'd be no harm in a little chat. He nodded towards Chapland and motioned toward the courtyard. The two walked out into the open night. The courtyard was full of colorful flowers, cherry blossoms fell to the ground slowly. The two sat down on a stone bench in front of a beautiful flowing fountain. The water from it seemed to glow. The two were silent, taking in their lovely surroundings. Finally, Chapland spoke.  
  
"So, how are things in Hyrule?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean your friends: the Goron leader, that Zora woman. . ."  
  
Link looked at him. "You. . . care?"  
  
"I'm curious; What have they been doing?"  
  
"Well. . . Darunia is fine. . . raising his child. . ."  
  
"Ah, yes, Link of the Gorons. . ."  
  
"Ruto finally got married, so she'll be off my back about the so- called 'proposal'. . ."  
  
"Well, that's good news. . ." chuckled Chapland.  
  
"The Kokiris are well. . ."  
  
"Has the Lost Woods been cleared of those skeleton soldiers?"  
  
"Yes, they've been cleared out. The Lost Woods is safe again."  
  
"Ah, all wonderful news. . ."  
  
Link nodded. "How did Florence do today?"  
  
"She's good at parrying and her footwork is very nice. She just needs to work on her thrusts and lunges."  
  
Link nodded again, this time not responding.  
  
"You've raised quite a fine daughter."  
  
". . . . ."  
  
"She has Zelda's grace and beauty, and your energy and bright eyes. Quite the child indeed. . ."  
  
Link became uneasy. He knew what he meant- he had his eyes on her, and who knows what he will do to her. Link looked at him with accusing eyes. Chapland saw this and an amused smile formed on his face.  
  
"I know what you're thinking, but you don't need to worry. I have no intention of taking her from you or hurting her in any way. Why, such a thought is evil indeed."  
  
Link semi-relaxed when he heard this. A sort of embarrassed smile crossed Chapland's lips and he sighed.  
  
"I admit, I envy you, Link," This caused Link to snap his full attention back to him. "You're such a devoted father and husband at such a young age. . . Yet I'm in my mid-thirties and still don't have a woman to call my princess."  
  
"Gee, I wonder why. . ." Link said in a sarcastic tone.  
  
"Well, what you're wondering is correct. Women are afraid to come near me because of the whole fiasco back then. . ."  
  
Well, at least he admits it. . . thought Link.  
  
"By the way, the main reason I came here was to apologize for my foolish acts. I have no excuses for my actions. I'm very sorry."  
  
Link looked at him unbelievably. This is why he came? To apologize? Link didn't know how to react to this. He definitely wasn't expecting an apology. He sighed, feeling a little guilty.  
  
"To be honest, Chapland, I. . . I can't forgive you."  
  
Chapland's face fell slightly. "Why ever not?"  
  
"I'm sorry, Chapland, but it's extremely difficult to forgive you. . . I mean. . ."  
  
"I understand. . ." Chapland seemed a bit disappointed.  
  
"I'm sorry, but. . . until I can trust you. . . I cannot forgive you."  
  
Link expected Chapland to get angry, but instead he slightly smiled.  
  
"I don't blame you, Link. You're smart not to trust everyone you meet. But you have my trust. Cross my heart and hope to die."  
  
"It's easy enough for you to SAY it, but I need proof that I can trust you with my life."  
  
Chapland shrugged his shoulders. "Alright, have it your way."  
  
"I'm sorry, Chapland. . ."  
  
"No, no, I completely understand. You don't need to. . ." He stopped to find that Link had already left the courtyard. He shook his head and sighed.  
  
As Chapland got ready for sleep inside the guest's room, he heard the three Hylians outside his door.  
  
"So, how old is my big girl gonna be tomorrow?" Zelda asked playfully.  
  
"Seven!" cheered Florence.  
  
"That's right!"  
  
"And we've got something special for you tomorrow!" said Link.  
  
"Ooh. . . What is it?"  
  
"I can't tell you! It's a surprise, silly!"  
  
"Aw. . ."  
  
"Come on, it's time for sleep," Zelda calmed her. "You'll get your surprise first thing in the morning!"  
  
Florence squealed in delight, and their voices soon faded down the halls.  
  
So, it was Florence's birthday tomorrow. . . Chapland thought. Hmm, I wonder. . . What do I give her. . .?  
  
A/N: Y'know, the more I think of Chapland, the more he looks like Raphael from SCII.  
  
Link: O.o ??  
  
Y'know, cause he has a rapier and such. . .  
  
Florence: I don't like Raphael! He tried to hurt you in SCII!  
  
Link: Yeah. . .  
  
Florence: I like Ivy! Her sword is so neat! -  
  
Link: O.O  
  
Me too! Anyway, review! 


	4. Gifts For the Birthday Girl

A/N: Hey, peoples! I'm super-hyper cause I heard about the new Zelda game coming out next year, and Link looks so cool!! Go check out cubemedia.ign.com for screenshots!!!  
  
Florence: Go look!!! Daddy looks so friggin' cool!!  
  
Link: HEY!!! Watch your language, young lady!  
  
Florence: OH!!! Sorry, Daddy! I'M SO SORRY!!!! WAAAHH!!! (starts crying a lot)  
  
Link: (looks down to see the water from her tears is up to his ankles) Uh. . .  
  
Uh, oh. Better stop her crying. But before that, CHAPPIE TIME!!!!!  
  
The Jealous Prince Returns: Chapter 4: Gifts For the Birthday Girl  
  
The sun shined into Florence's bedroom. She woke up and jumped out of bed, super excited. Today was her special day. After she dressed, she rushed down the hall to her parents' room and jumped on their bed.  
  
"Mommy! Daddy! Wake up, wake up!"  
  
"Nn. . . uh. . . Wha. . .?" Link groaned, rubbing the fatigue from his eyes.  
  
"Wake up! Remember?"  
  
"Oh, right, the surprise!" exclaimed Zelda. "Give us a minute to dress, and we'll give it to you!"  
  
Florence squealed giddily and jumped off the bed. A few minutes later, the three were walking down the hallway. Chapland, who had just woken up, could hear them past his doorway.  
  
"So, my little ray of sunshine is now seven years old. . ." Link sighed happily. "You're getting so big, Florence!"  
  
Florence's face beamed. "Can I have my surprise now?"  
  
The two parents nodded. It took everything she had to keep from screaming in delight. Slowly, Chapland approached the doorway and watched the scene with much interest.  
  
Zelda took out a small necklace. It had a pendant with three golden triangles. She handed it to Florence.  
  
"This is my gift to you," Zelda explained. "This Triforce pendant is known to be a full of magic. It will give you courage in the face of danger."  
  
Florence put on the necklace and smiled up at her mother. She looked at her father.  
  
"Florence. . ." he started. "Your sword skills are amazing. . . I think it's time for you to have a weapon to call your own."  
  
Florence's eyes widened. Link handed a small sword to her. Its handle was decorated with great detail, looking as if covered with beautiful vines. The sheath had the image of several kinds of flowers painted on it. She unsheathed the sword, which was made of the shiniest metal. She looked at it in awe.  
  
"The sword was forged by me and Darunia. It was designed especially for you, and now it's yours."  
  
She looked up at her parents after sheathing her sword and wrapping the strap around her. "Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!!" She hugged them both tightly. Chapland couldn't help but smile, and stepped up.  
  
"I have a gift for you as well, Florence." he started. They all looked at him oddly, and Florence stepped up, ready to receive her gift. He took out a small rapier and handed it to her.  
  
"I brought this from my homeland. Your rapier skills are exceptional, and I think you deserve to have one of your own."  
  
She smiled as Chapland helped attach the hilt to her belt. The two parents looked at him, and they didn't know what to say. Did he come for Florence's birthday as well? Did he really care that much? Link couldn't help but smile slightly in appreciation. He couldn't believe he used to hate this kind man. He could tell Chapland had changed for the better, but still couldn't get that sinking feeling out of his system. Those nightmares that kept him awake at night meant something bad would happen, and he had a feeling Chapland will have something to do with it. But who knows?  
  
"Thank you, Chapland!" Florence gave him a hug, which kind of took him by surprise, but he smiled.  
  
"Chapland, that was very thoughtful of you to think of our daughter. Thank you." Zelda said with a smile.  
  
"Only for the sweet little birthday girl!" Chapland said lightly, smiling down at Florence.  
  
Florence smiled cheerfully. Completely joyful, she rushed off with Zelda in tow to her room. The princes were left alone, and Link looked up at Chapland unsurely.  
  
"Chapland, I. . ." he stuttered. "I-I don't know what to say. . ."  
  
"I brought the rapier thinking your daughter must've known the ways of the blade, having a skilled swordsman as a father. . ."  
  
". . . . ."  
  
"Why so silent?"  
  
"I-I don't know. . . I can't get this feeling that something bad is going to happen soon. . ."  
  
"Link, I assure you, I won't harm. . ."  
  
"No, I'm not saying it'll be your fault. . . It's just that. . .I've been having nightmares lately. . ."  
  
Chapland was semi-relieved that Link wasn't pointing fingers at him. He wrapped an arm around the Hylian's shoulder, who then fidgeted uncomfortably. "Whatever happens, I'm sure you'll get through it fine. After all, you were able to escape back when you were sentenced to death. And I believe in Zelda and Florence's courage as well. I'm sure you'll all get through just fine."  
  
Somehow, someway, Chapland's words comforted Link. He smiled slightly up at Chapland. He had a point, after all. . .  
  
A/N: Another uneventful chapter. . . Don't worry! The next one will be exciting, I promise!!  
  
Link: (water up to his waist) Um. . . Florence's is still crying. . .  
  
Florence: WAAAAAAHHHH!!!!  
  
It's okay, Florence! Daddy forgives you!  
  
Florence: (stops crying) He does? Thank you, Daddy!! (swims over and hugs Link)  
  
Link: (big 'o grin)  
  
Other Nintendo Characters: (suddenly appear wearing bathing suits) WOO!!! POOL PARTY!!!! (pool party starts)  
  
. . . . (sweatdrops). . . Um. . . yeah. . . Oh, well- If you can't beat 'em, join 'em! (slips on a bathing suit and goggles) Review, people! (starts partying) 


	5. Captured!

A/N: (is all wet) Cool pool party!! Ahem. . . Anyways, it's time for some action! Are you guys ready for action!?  
  
Everyone: YEAH!!!!  
  
Well, too bad!!  
  
Everyone: BOO!!!! (throws tomatoes at her)  
  
(splat) Ow! Wait, I was just kidding! Here's the chapter!  
  
Everyone: YAY!!!!  
  
The Jealous Prince Returns: Chapter 5: Captured!  
  
That day was complete bliss. Chapland and Florence continued their rapier lessons. Link watched with much interest, and Chapland ended up teaching him as well. Zelda simply watched the three train, a warm smile on her face.  
  
That night, they reentered the castle, and after supper, they all went to bed. It was awfully quiet. The Hylian prince and princess slept peacefully, until suddenly, they both woke up from a scream.  
  
"What was that!?" Link exclaimed.  
  
"MOMMY!! DADDY!!"  
  
"Florence!!" they both shouted. They rushed out of their room and into Florence's room. She was struggling against a large figure in a dark cloak.  
  
"FLORENCE!!!"  
  
"Stop struggling, you little brat!"  
  
"HELP!!"  
  
"Get your filthy hands off her!" Link shouted, then jumped at the man. He tackled him to the floor and tried to fight, but stopped when he got a glimpse of his face. He looked a lot like Chapland, except for a scar across his left eye, and extremely messy black hair.  
  
Suddenly, the man removed from his cloak a pouch of certain powder and threw it to the ground. The bag exploded, and the dust quickly spread around the room. The Hylians coughed and hacked, then collapsed to the floor, asleep. The man smirked.  
  
"I knew this non-human sleeping powder would come in handy. . ."

Link woke slowly, rubbing his sore head. He wasn't sure whether he was still in Hyrule or not, but at this point, he didn't really care. All he was concerned about was making sure Zelda and Florence were okay. He looked around this new, dark room and saw Zelda, still asleep on the floor next to him. He shook her awake.  
  
"Zelda. . . Zelda, wake up!"  
  
"Uh. . . . . W-where are we?"  
  
"I don't know. . ." Link looked up and could see iron bars. "Looks like we're caught in a prison."  
  
Zelda sat up suddenly. "Florence! Where is she?"  
  
"She's with me."  
  
They looked up past the iron bars to see the same man approach with a candle in hand, filling the room with an orange glow. Link scowled at him dangerously.  
  
"You. . . What have you done with her!?"  
  
"That is none of your concern."  
  
"SHE'S MY DAUGHTER!!!"  
  
With his loud, echoing shout, the walls rumbled. The two Hylians flinched as tiny stones crumbled to the ground.  
  
"I'd lower my voice if I were you. These walls are old and sensitive to loud sounds."  
  
Link continued to scowl. If looks could kill. . .  
  
"Please. . ." Zelda begged, beginning to cry. "Please give us back our baby, please. . ."  
  
The man did not answer. He walked away, leaving them alone in the dark. Zelda continued to sob, and Link held her close for comfort.  
  
Please, great goddesses, don't let them hurt her, please. . . he begged silently. Please. . .

Florence sniffed in her small, dark imprisonment. She was very scared, and her parents were no where nearby, which made her even more scared. Suddenly, a dim glow of orange appeared outside her prison, as the man who abducted her appeared. She retreated to a corner in fear.  
  
". . . W-why did you take me?" she asked timidly.  
  
"You'll find out soon enough. . ." he said mysteriously.  
  
She winced in fear. "A-are you gonna hurt me?"  
  
"Maybe I will, maybe I won't."  
  
"Where are my mommy and daddy?"  
  
"You don't need to worry about them. They're fine."  
  
"I want my mommy and daddy!"  
  
"Stop complaining!" he snapped viciously. She yelped, and softly whimpered. His voice lowered, as he spoke to her softly, yet cruelly.  
  
"Listen to me. You are my only chance of gaining respect here in Roslanda. I may just fake your death and let you all go, if you cooperate, that is."  
  
Florence sniffed. "C-can I see my mommy and daddy?"  
  
"Not now." And with that, he left her alone. When he was gone, she began crying. She wished she was home with her loving parents. She wanted to be anywhere but here. . .

"It was his fault, I know it!"  
  
"Link, please calm down. The walls. . ."  
  
Link sat on the cold, murky ground after pacing back and forth. He was extremely distressed and furious.  
  
"I know Chapland had something to do with this, I just know it!"  
  
"Now, Link, I'm upset too, but you can't just go and blame him!"  
  
"That guy was probably hired by him to try and throw us off! I knew he couldn't be trusted!"  
  
"Link, stop!" Zelda yelled, causing a slight tremble. "Listen to yourself! Your anger has blinded you and you can't see the truth! Chapland may not be a part of this!"  
  
Link didn't respond to this. He was silent for several minutes, then he buried his face in his hands. Zelda looked at him in half-disbelief when he lowered his hands and showed tears flowing freely from his bright blue eyes.  
  
Link, the Prince of Hyrule and Hero of Time, was crying.  
  
Zelda was devastated to see her husband break down and cry. She embraced him and allowed his tears to soak her garments. After a while, she began to cry herself. This was all too much for them to bear.  
  
A/N: Aw. . . so sad. . .  
  
Link: (is crying)  
  
Florence: Aw. . . (hugs Link)  
  
Is Chapland responsible for this? He's the most likely suspect, but who knows?  
  
Link: I still don't trust him. . .  
  
Florence: But you never know!  
  
Link: Whatever.  
  
You'll find out next chapter! Review!!


	6. I'm Here to Help You!

A/N: Okay, this sucks.  
  
Link: What does?  
  
Because of the new Quick-edit crap, I can't make my faces!! (cries)  
  
Florence: It's okay! We'll make new faces!! :D  
  
Link: Wow, good one! How about this? ;)  
  
Hmm. . . You're right! =) Also, the little symbols I use to change scenes will change as well, so actually, it's not so bad! Anyway, onto the next chapter!  
  
The Jealous Prince Returns: Chapter 6: I'm Here to Help You!  
  
Chapland slowly got up off the marble floor and rubbed his aching head. On the floor next to him was a broken statue.  
  
The Hylians! his mind shouted.  
  
He rushed into the master bedroom to find that Link and Zelda were gone, their bed sheets still unfolded. He ran to Florence's room to find that this room was empty as well. A large mess was in here, though, an apparent sign of a rough struggle. This all too well revealed that the person who knocked Chapland out, also kidnapped the Hylian Royal Family.  
  
Chapland knew he had to rescue them. He knew where they were, and he knew who their kidnapper was.  
  
"Morficent. . ." he grumbled under his breath as he took off without any more delay.  
  
----------  
  
Link and Zelda stopped their cries, and simply sat on the cold, murky, unforgiving ground. They were both silent, thinking thoughts of their own, and worry and grief plastered on their faces.  
  
Suddenly, they heard light, hasty footsteps, and they got closer and closer. A faint yellow light also got closer. Soon, someone approached with a lantern in hand.  
  
"Chapland!" exclaimed Zelda.  
  
"Oh, thank goodness I found you!" he exclaimed.  
  
"Where's Florence!?" Link asked accusingly.  
  
"I don't know, and listen, this isn't my fault. My brother Morficent was the one who kidnapped you. Long ago, he betrayed our country, and the king banished him. Since then, he's been trying to sneak back in again and claim his so-called 'deserved' throne."  
  
"So where were you when this Morficent guy attached!?"  
  
"I saw him running down the halls and tried to stop him, but he knocked me out with a statue."  
  
Link, to stay the least, was left speechless. Chapland was trying to protect them? So he really wasn't trying to. . .  
  
"What does Morficent want with Florence?" Zelda asked worryingly.  
  
"I believe he plans to use her as a sort of 'sacrifice' to gain the appeal of the people."  
  
"WHAT!?" The two parents jumped up to their feet.  
  
"Don't fret! It's not too late to save her. I'll free you and do all I can do to help rescue her, that is, if you can trust me."  
  
Link didn't leave room for debating this fact, for he knew Chapland was their only chance of getting out and saving Florence. "Okay, Chapland, we trust you."  
  
Chapland smiled. "Excellent answer!" He unlocked the prison door and handed Link his sword and shield. "Here, I brought you your weapons."  
  
Link smiled back as he quickly strapped them on.  
  
"Hurry!" Chapland persisted. "There's no time to waste!"  
  
And with that, they rushed down the dark corridor.  
  
"Do you know, by chance, where they are?" Link asked Chapland.  
  
"Where most executions are held."  
  
At that moment, Link had a brief flashback of the incident ten years ago- when they nearly hanged him, if he hadn't escaped, that is. It was back at the castle courtyard.  
  
----------  
  
Morficent climbed up to the stand, the kicking and screaming Florence being held over his shoulder.  
  
"LEMME GO!!"  
  
"Hold still!"  
  
"NO!!"  
  
She gave him a lot of hard time, but he eventually got her tied to a stake. He threw firewood around her, and by then she was panicking.  
  
"NO! DON'T BURN ME!!!"  
  
"Hush, little one, HUSH!"  
  
By that time, many townspeople had gathered around when they heard the screaming. They immediately began to shout at him.  
  
"Hey, what're you doing!?"  
  
"Let the girl go this instant!"  
  
A little nervous, Morficent turned and faced his crowd.  
  
"Ah, welcome! I, the great Morficent, am about to. . ."  
  
Instantly, there came booing directed at him. He stood there, acting like he was impervious to the discouragement, when he was actually extremely nervous.  
  
At that same moment, Link, Zelda, and Chapland had exited the prison area, and watched silently from a corridor.  
  
"Not quite famous, is he?" said Link with a sly smile.  
  
"No, in fact, he's the best known outlaw here in Roslanda."  
  
"There she is! There's Florence!" Zelda cried. "Oh, no, they're going to burn her!"  
  
"Zelda, it's okay, we'll save her. . ." Link said comfortingly.  
  
"Let's get in closer. . ." suggested Chapland, and they ran through each corridor, getting closer and closer. . . Meanwhile, Morficent was trying to deal with the angry crowd.  
  
"No, wait, hear me out! I plan to sacrifice this demon child and rid the land of her. . ."  
  
"But she's only a child!"  
  
"No, no! Look at this!" He lifted her hair, exposing the pointed ears. "She has long ears like the Devil himself!"  
  
"She's not a demon! She's a Hylian!"  
  
"He kidnapped her from Hyrule!"  
  
"You filthy creep!"  
  
Protests came from the crowd, and Morficent was at the end of his line. Meanwhile, the three were standing in the corridor directly above the stand.  
  
"His idea doesn't seem to be working. . ." mused Link.  
  
"Maybe he won't burn her after all!" said Zelda hopefully.  
  
"He'll do it anyway," said Chapland. "He's not right in the head, you see. . ."  
  
"We should save her now, before he snaps!" Link persisted, slowly unsheathing his sword.  
  
"Right you are. You two go for Florence. Leave Morficent to me."  
  
The other two nodded and got ready to attack. . .  
  
A/N: HA!! I surprised you all! Bet you didn't know Chapland had a brother, DID YOU!?!?! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!  
  
Link: -.- Dude, take a chill pill. . .  
  
Florence: Hee hee! 8D  
  
Link: Ha ha! 8D  
  
You guys are insane.  
  
Both: We know! XD  
  
Well, anyway, Review peoples!!!! 


	7. Success!

A/N: Wow! I can't believe this is the last chapter!  
  
Florence: I can't believe this will be over!  
  
Link: (holding a bowl of margarine) I can't believe it's not butter!  
  
Me and Florence: O.o ??  
  
Link: Er. . . never mind.  
  
Well, anyhoo, here's the chapter!!!  
  
The Jealous Prince Returns: Chapter 7: Success!  
  
The angry protests of the crowd continued to be aimed at Morficent, each hitting him like a steel-tipped arrow. He definitely wasn't prepared for this.  
  
Suddenly, two figures dropped onto the stand from above. The crowd gasped, Morficent turned, and Florence smiled.  
  
"Mommy! Daddy! You came!" she cheered.  
  
"Of course we did, sweetie!" Zelda quickly hugged her.  
  
"Let's get you out of here. . ." Link began to cut the ropes.  
  
"You stay away from her!" Morficent shouted. He was about to approach them, when a thin blade came between them, right in front of the outlaw's face.  
  
"I think YOU should stay away from her."  
  
The crowd let out a cheer as Morficent turned to see Chapland holding his rapier before him, his brown eyes in a cold stare. Morficent smirked.  
  
"Ah, brother, you've come at last. . ."  
  
Chapland's eyes narrowed dangerously. "How DARE you kidnap the Royal Family of Hyrule!" he growled.  
  
Quiet and angry murmurs filled the crowd. Link cut the last strand, and Florence was free. She stayed in her parents' arms as they watched the brotherly quarrel quietly.  
  
"B-but brother!" Morficent's voice shook. "You did it yourself. . ."  
  
"That was long ago. I was almost as foolish as you back then. But after that, I realized what I did was wrong." He gestured over to the family. "These are not demons! These people are Hylians, who love and care for each other. They may not look or act like us, but that doesn't make them evil at all! You were simply using them to get my throne!"  
  
Angry protests came from the crowd, louder than ever now.  
  
Morficent smirked. "Alright, you want to protect them? Fine!" He unleashed a rapier of his own. "Let us dance to decide their fate!"  
  
"No," Chapland stopped him. "This is not about them. This fight is for us alone. I've been waiting for several years for you to show your cowardly face, and now's my chance to punish you for all you've done!"  
  
And with that, the dance began. Both were smooth, fast, and light on their feet. They would lightly dodge each other's attacks, but as they kept going, it was easy to tell Chapland was much better then Morficent. He knew he wouldn't win the fight, so being the dirty person he was, he decided to cheat. He caught the sight of Florence, and decided to attack her to throw him off. He lunged quickly without warning, catching everyone off guard. He pushed Link back, separating him and Florence. He then turned to her. . .  
  
"FLORENCE!!!" The parents shouted.  
  
Morficent lunged, ready to stab her, but Chapland jumped in the way and took the attack himself. Everyone gasped as he collapsed to the ground. Suddenly, Florence's chest glowed a yellow light, as she slowly got up and scowled up at Morficent.  
  
He hurt Chapland, and he had to pay.  
  
She rushed over and grabbed the rapier form Chapland's hand and faced Morficent.  
  
"Florence!" Zelda cried. "What're you doing!?"  
  
Link held her back. "Wait. Let her go. She can do this."  
  
Zelda looked to her husband in disbelief, but the reassurance in his eyes quickly calmed her somewhat.  
  
They watched as the madman and the girl circled each other. Morficent tried to lunge, but Florence either dodged or blocked every attempt. They were all amazed by her skills. She didn't seem afraid, but determined to win. Soon, she went from defensive to offensive strategy. She thrusted several times, and Morficent blocked them, but with much effort. He seemed to be freaking out, but Florence remained calm. Then, another thrust, and she actually knocked the rapier out of his hand! She held the rapier up so the business end of it was inches away from touching his face.  
  
Silence, then a loud cheer.  
  
A few guards quickly seized Morficent by the arms. Florence withdrew the blade, and her parents ran up to her and hugged her tightly, so happy to see her still alive and in one piece. But she saw Chapland still on the ground, and rushed to his side, her parents following.  
  
"Ch-Chapland?" she asked, her voice shaky.  
  
"Florence. . ." he said in a breathy voice. "That was simply amazing. . ."  
  
"Chapland, are you okay?" Link asked hastily. He felt around his body for any wounds. "Where did he hurt-!?"  
  
He stopped when he saw under the clothes thin armor.  
  
"Chain mail." Chapland said with a smile.  
  
Link smiled back and offered him a hand. He helped the noble to his feet, and looked over at Florence.  
  
"But what was that glowing. . .?"  
  
Florence reached into her shirt and pulled out the Triforce pendant. She had it on the whole time! She beamed up at Zelda, who smiled back.  
  
"MORFICENT!!!" An elderly man screamed. The crowd gasped and got to their knees as the king appeared, scowling furiously at Morficent. "How DARE you kidnap the Hylian Royal Family! Take him away, now!"  
  
The guards dragged Morficent away. The king faced the others and bowed. "I am dreadfully sorry for everything that's happened! I didn't. . ."  
  
"Your Highness, please, it's okay," Zelda calmed him down. "It's alright. We forgive."  
  
"Ah, y-yes, thank you, so forgiving. . ." He saw Florence and quickly straightened up. "Ah, I assume this is your daughter! I saw you fight, dear, and I was simply dazzled!"  
  
Florence's bright face beamed.  
  
Link smiled, and faced Chapland. "Chapland, I. . . I don't know what to say. . . You saved my daughter's life. . . I-I simply can't thank you enough. . ."  
  
Chapland smiled. "Well, it was you who trusted me."  
  
Link was silent for a moment, taking these words in carefully. His gaze lowered, then came back up to meet Chapland's eyes.  
  
"Chapland, I. . . I forgive you."  
  
At these words, Chapland smiled. The crowd cheered just to cheer. Link suddenly pulled Chapland into a tight hug, which definitely caught him off-guard.  
  
Must be a Hylian custom, for even the males, to hug in gratitude, he figured. Nonetheless, he graciously returned the hug.  
  
----------  
  
"Aw. . . Do we HAVE to go?"  
  
"I'm afraid so, sweetie. Hyrule's probably wondering where we are."  
  
Florence sighed at her mother's response. She quickly hugged Chapland tightly, one that he was expecting.  
  
"Bye, Chapland." She sniffed.  
  
"Goodbye, dear Florence. Keep practicing your skills."  
  
Florence nodded sadly and stepped away. Zelda stepped up.  
  
"Chapland. . ." she started. "You are welcome to visit us anytime you wish."  
  
"And visit I will." With that, they hugged. Link stepped up, and he stared into Chapland's deep brown eyes with his own bright blues.  
  
"Chapland, I. . . I guess this is farewell for now. . ."  
  
Chapland nodded, then detached the sheath of his rapier from his belt and placed the sword in Link's hands.  
  
"Keep it."  
  
"Oh, Chapland, I-I couldn't. . ."  
  
"I have several more back at the castle. I entrust this one to you. Train with Florence, and I know you will find the skill useful."  
  
Link gripped it in his hands tightly, then sighed in a guilty fashion. "Thank you, but. . . I have nothing to give you. . ."  
  
"Link, you and your brave family helped us catch the most wanted outlaw in Roslanda. You don't know how much this means to us."  
  
"That reminds me, what will be done with Morficent?" asked Zelda.  
  
"He shall be executed tomorrow."  
  
"Oh, my. . ."  
  
"And you'll probably be the one in charge of that!" Link said with a sly smirk.  
  
Chapland smirked back. "You bet your long ears!"  
  
They both laughed and shook hands.  
  
"So long for now, Chapland."  
  
"So long, dear Link."  
  
Link slowly followed Zelda and Florence up the railing, and they boarded the boat that would take them home. As they set sail, all three waved, and Chapland waved back. Slowly, the shore of Roslanda disappeared over the horizon, and Hyrule appeared in the north. Link watched Roslanda disappeared from the deck, allowing the sea breezes to play with his golden fringe and long hat. He was lost in thought, until Florence approached him and tugged on his shirt.  
  
"Daddy?"  
  
He looked down at his daughter. "Yes?"  
  
"Will we see Chapland again soon?"  
  
Before any of this would've happened, Link would be shocked at such a question. But now, things have changed, and instead, he smiled.  
  
"I'm pretty sure we will."  
  
Florence smiled back and leaned against her loving father. He held her close with one arm, and together they watched the beautiful sunset as father and child.  
  
Thank you, goddesses, for granting us strength, friendship, and good fortune in our time of need. . . I thank you. . . My daughter thanks you. . . And I will always be grateful. . .  
  
THE END  
  
A/N: PUCKERNUTS!!! THE END!!! IT SMELLS!!!!  
  
Florence: It's okay! I liked it!  
  
Oh, High Ones thank you, Florence!  
  
Link: "Puckernuts?" "High ones?" What's all that!?  
  
Florence: She's quoting from Elfquest! :)  
  
Link: Oh. . .  
  
Okay, so anyway, my next story will be. . . uh. . . I dunno. . .  
  
Link: Got none left?  
  
NO!!!! I HAVE SOMETHING!!!!! Just give me time. . .  
  
Link: Whatever.  
  
Yes, I'll have something up soon, don't worry! Look out for my next posting! Until then. . . Shade and Sweet Water! (floats away on a balloon)  
  
Florence: Look, Daddy! She's like Tingle!!!  
  
Link: Hehe. . .She forgot to tell you guys to review. . .(realizes what he just said) PUCKERNUTS!!!!  
  
Florence: Hee hee!!!!! ;) 


End file.
